offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
DragonBallZKai5
DragonBallZKai5 is a YouTube Ranger and Super Mario 64 machinimist who uploads many different genres of videos. Currently he is working on his movie, The Last Stand, and is present in many other people's series. Series he has Made (in Chronological Order) Season 1 #Blooperland 64: Happy Birthday, Dad! (2011) #Blooperland 64: Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word (2011) #The Revenge of Cui! (2011) #The Attack of Rietta! (2011) #''TTAM!'' (2011) #''PurpleMarioFan and the Bad Egg'' (2011) #''PurpleMarioFan's Island'' (2011) #PurpleMarioFan Z (2011) #IakZLlabNogard5? (2011) #Indestructible Mario (2011) #Super Mario 64 Bloopers: My 121st Star (2011) #''Rietta Returns'' (2011) #Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Rietta's Ducks (2011) #Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Tico5111 (2011) #''Blooperland 64: The Lost Episode'' (2011) #Trio-Movies (Beetlejuice 2, The Mysterious Star, The Christmas Card...) (2012) #''TTAM 2!'' (2012) #Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Matt's Will (2012) #Super Mario 64 Bloopers: TheCatsablanca (2012) #''PurpleMarioFan's Revenge'' (Cancelled) (2012) #Super Mario World Bloopers: Gordon the Yoshi (2012) Season 2 #''The Last Stand'' (2013-present) History of DragonBallZKai5's Color Code First CC His oldest CC was a color code very similar to the one he has now, but had less shading and a white face. The white face was due to the storyline that he was a Shy Guy. Second CC His next CC didn't change this color scheme, but had better shading. Third CC His current color code as seen in the first picture, now has the white face removed. This is due to storyline changes in his story, Super Mario 64: The Last Stand. Appearances as a Character Starman3's Blooper Series He appears at the very end of Blooper 40, sad that the Shy Guy army of his wasn't used. He doesn't appear until Blooper 44, where he appears at the beginning when Starman3 recieves the letter and when he meets his counterpart. Super Mario 64: The Last Stand In the beginning, he is a shy Guy with a whole group of them and doesn't seem too bothered about the Shy Guys and their plans, until they take over. Eventually, he faces Zero and is knocked unconscious for a majority for the series, until he comes out, and then gets to the castle after knowing he was fought for. After he chases gets there, he collapses again in front of Starman3, where he is taken back again, and is revealed to be a human, when Starman3 takes off his mask. He wakes up and then explains his story to everyone and tips on how to continue the adventure. He goes back to his castle to check something after the story is told, and is hit by a bomb. He remembers past adventures, and runs back to the castle, witnessing Starman3's almost-defeat. He fights Zero and makes him regain his memory, destroying the Mysterious Star that corrupted him. He then warns the other two later about Lieutenant Shy Guy, and his power. Super YoutubeRangers 64 Bloopers In episode 2 he meets MarioStar and they talk, him acting quite strange. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames He first appears in Shifting Sand Land, joking around with the others who are trapped there as well, however they don't seem to take it that well. Eventually he talks to Memo and finds a Star, proceeding to joke around with her and Pink when they get back. He seems to understand the situation however. Much later, he comes to the top floor mockingly saying he'll leave since he wasn't "invited" but quickly decides after hearing the situation from his friends to go to Snowman's Land. He saves Luigi, MarioDylan, Waluigifan32 and Metkuratsu Mizuiro. Appearances as a User Roblox Goes Crazy His first appearance was in Roblox Goes Crazy 25, where he was banned twice. Super Mario 64: Randomness to the Max He participates in a few skits in this video. Skype Conversation Battles His first major appearance was episode 6, where he acted very derpy and random towards a majority of the members. He doesn't appear again until episode 12, where he is scared about some science thing, and continues to act derpy towards everyone. Special "Other" Videos Pink's Christmas Special In this video, he crashes into Smus and chases after MarioStar later along with Cyrus. He participates in the Wing Cap race and the music video made after. Counterparts *Fourth Dimensional counterpart: DragonSquareZQuad4 *Star World counterpart: DragonStarZKai5 Category:Youtube Ranger Members Category:Heroes